Geburtstagsüberraschung
by Katara12
Summary: Katara hat Geburtstag. Aang hat einen Plan... Wird er gelingen? Achtung! Dies ist ein Kataang Oneshot


_**A/N:** Hier habe ich noch ein bisschen mehr Fluff Kataang für euch! Bitte genießt es so gut ihr könnt und sagt mir was ihr denkt! :)_

* * *

**Geburtstagsüberraschung**

Es war ein warmer Frühlingsmorgen, als Aang die Augen aufschlug. Er lag auf einem weichen Bett in einem hübsch eingerichteten Haus. Die große Stadt Ba Sing Se lag still außerhalb seines Fensters. Es war erst kurz nach Sonnenaufgang. Er erhob sich langsam und darauf beruht, ja keinen Krach zu machen, um Sokka nicht aufzuwecken. Doch Sokka lag nicht in seinem Bett. Das ließ Aang stutzen. Sokka war doch sonst immer der jenige, der bis kurz vor dem Mittagessen ausschlafen wollte. Warum war er heute so früh aus den Federn? Er betrat das Wohnzimmer, wo er Sokka und sogar Toph vorfand.

„Guten Morgen, Leute. Warum seid ihr denn schon so früh auf? Habe ich irgendwas verpasst?"

„Ja allerdings! Ich bin heute mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und habe mich daran erinnert, was für ein Tag heute ist."

„Und? Was für ein besonderer Tag ist heute?"

„Heute ist Kataras Geburtstag! Und ich habe nicht einmal über ein Geschenk nachgedacht! Oh wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?"  
"WAAAAAAS? Heute ist Kataras Geburtstag? Oh wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?"

„Aang, du kennst sie erst seit weniger als einem Jahr. Wie solltest du wissen, wann sie Geburtstag hat? Ich hätte-„

„Würdet ihr bitte damit aufhören einander die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben und euch auf die Tatsache konzentrieren, dass wir nur noch wenige Stunden wenn nicht sogar Minuten haben, bis Zuckerpüppchen aufwacht?"

„Du hast recht! Also, Aang. Was meinst du? Blumen, Torte, Schmuck, Klamotten,..."

„Nein, Sokka. Ich bin dafür, dass ihr beide ihr alleine ein Geschenk kauft."

„Und was machst du? Ihr nichts schenken? Du bist ihr bester Freund! Das wird sie dir sicher übel nehmen!"

„Nein, wird sie nicht. Ich habe einen Plan und ich denke es ist ein sehr guter" Und mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln verließ er das Haus und ließ einen verdatterten Sokka und eine leicht verwirrte Toph zurück.

Er hatte allerdings einen Plan. Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass heute der richtige Tag war, um es ihr zu sagen. Ihr . Aang war vor einigen Wochen 13 geworden. Sie hatte ihm einen Trinkschlauch wie den ihren geschenkt. Damit er immer Wasser zum Bändigen bei sich hatte. Doch er würde ihr nichts dergleichen schenken. Er hatte da an etwas besonderes gedacht...

Als Katara an diesem Morgen aufwachte fühlte sie sich großartig. Es war ihr 15. Geburtstag und sie war sehr darauf bedacht gewesen den anderen nichts davon zu verraten oder sich auch nur ihre Vorfreude anmerken zu lassen. Wenn sie nicht dran dachten würde sie in sich hinein schmunzeln und ihnen beim Abendbrot sagen, weshalb sie so gute Laune hatte. Wenn sie allerdings daran dachten, war das auch gut. Sie fragte sich, was sie sich für ihn ausgedacht hatten. Sokka würde sicher wieder mit so etwas wie einer Torte oder Blumen kommen. Na ja, sie mochte zwar beides, aber es war inzwischen nichts besonderes mehr. Die Torte wurde beim Kaffee aufgegessen und die Blumen verwelkten und wurden zu einem weniger schönen Erinnerungsstück. Sie fragte sich wirklich, was Aang sich wohl einfallen ließe. Der junge Luftbändiger würde sicher nicht mit einer Torte oder Blumen bei ihr aufkreuzen. Sie wusste, dass er kreativer war. Sie hatte ihm auch nichts wirklich besonderes geschenkt und so im Nachhinein tat es ihr leid. Ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber waren letztens nicht mehr die selben gewesen. Irgendwie war alles anders. Wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, konnte sie meistens nicht den Blick von ihm wenden. Er hatte sich so verändert! Vor allem, seid sie Appa verloren hatten war er sehr viel trauriger und zurückhaltender. Auch schien er ihr irgendetwas zu verheimlichen. Sie würde unglaublich gerne wissen, was ihn bedrückte. Klar vermisste er seinen Bison. Aber sie glaubte nicht, dass das der Grund war. Sie wollte ihm wirklich gerne helfen seine Probleme zu lösen. Sie mochte sein Lächeln so sehr und wenn seine grauen Augen sie anstrahlten. Das war in letzter Zeit so selten geworden, dass sie sich selbst etwas verloren fühlte.

Sie stand auf und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Niemand war da. Sie beschloss zunächst mal das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Als der Tisch gedeckt war öffnete sich die Tür und Sokka und Toph traten ein.

„Oh, du bist schon auf! Eigentlich wollten wir dich grade wecken gehen und das Frühstück vorher zubereiten, aber du warst wohl schneller als wir." Er hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und hinter seinem Rücken erschien eine Torte und Toph hatte einen Strauß Blumen in der Hand.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Katara. Ach und wir haben noch das hier." Er nahm eine kleine Schachtel hervor, in der hübscher Armreif war. Er war mit einem Wasserstammsymbol versehen.

„Oh, danke Sokka! Aber wo ist denn Aang? Ist er nicht bei euch?"

„Nein, ich weiß auch nicht was er vorhatte. Er sagte irgendwas mit einem Plan und ist verschwunden..."

„Ok, dann lass uns erst einmal Frühstücken." Besorgt sah sie aus dem Fenster und fragte sich, wo Aang steckte. _Hoffentlich geht's ihm gut._

Als Aang das Haus betrat war es fast Mittag.

„Aang! Wo warst du? Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht!"

„Ich war in der Stadt. Ein paar Sachen besorgen. Du brauchst dir doch keine Sogen machen." Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an und ihre Sorgen schienen geradewegs zu Fenster hinaus geflogen.

„Ach, Katara. Das hier ist für dich." Er holte ein Karte hervor. Die Karte war mit einer Zeichnung eines Sonnenunterganges versehen. Als Katara die Karte aufklappte kam eine schmale Zeile in Aang's Schrift zum Vorschein. „Ich treffe dich heute Abend um Sechs Uhr vor dem Haus. Ich werde dort warten und dich zu deinem Geschenk mitnehmen."

Ich sah verwundert auf, aber Aang war verschwunden. „Wo ist er hin?", fragte ich Sokka.

„Gerade zur Tür raus. Wieso?" „Ach nur so..." Sie starrte in Gedanken auf die Karte in ihrer Hand. _Was hatte Aang mit mir vor? Weshalb durften die anderen Beiden es nicht sehen? Weshalb konnte er es mir erst heute Abend geben?_ All diese Fragen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum und sie schien keine Antwort zu finden.

Um fünf Minuten vor Sechs verließ sie das Haus. Aang wartete bereits am Eingang auf sie. Er hatte Nichts in der Hand.

„Hallo, Katara. Bereit?" , fragte er. „Öhm, ja ich denke schon...Aang, was-?"

„Nimm meine Hand, Katara." Sie fasste ihn bei der Hand und er zog sie etwas näher zu sich. Er nahm ein blaues Band aus seiner Tasche und band ihr die Augen zu. „Aang, was-?" „Katara. Vertrau mir." Sie konnte an seiner Stimme hören, dass er breit grinste. Ihre Muskeln entspannten sich und sie ließ sich von Aang durch die Straßen Ba Sing Se's führen.

Als sie anhielten war die Luft ungewöhnlich kalt. Er nahm ihr das Band ab und sie sah etwas geradezu atemberaubendes; Sie stand auf einem weißen Felsen. Unter ihr lag die riesige Stadt Ba Sing Se. Mit ihren Mauern, die die Menschen einteilten und ihren kleinen und großen Häusern, Palästen und Märkten und so vielem mehr. Als sie sich umdrehte war da nur die weite Ferne des Ozeans.(Author's Note: Ich weiß, dass es dort in der Nähe keinen Ozean gibt, es schien mir nur irgendwie romantischer^^)Sein Wasser plätscherte an dem weißen, marmorartigen Stein, auf dem sie stand. Die Sonne war tief am Himmel und schien schwach über dem weiten Gewässer zu hängen. „Oh, Aang. Es ist wundervoll hier!" Sie drehte sich um. Kein Aang. „Aang? Aang! AANG ! Aang, wo bist du?"

„Hier drüben, Katara!" Kam seine vertraute Stimme zu ihr hinüber geweht. Er stand auf einem Felsen im Wasser. Auf dem Fels war gerade so Platzt für zwei Personen.

„Wie bist du da rüber gekommen? Wieso bist du weg gegangen, ich hatte Angst, ich-

„Schhhh." Machte er nur und bedeutete ihr still zu sein. Er sprang zu ihr herüber.

„Halt dich fest.", meinte er nur und hob sie hoch. Sie war leicht erschrocken und schrie kurz auf. Doch dann bemerkte sie, dass er sie fest in den Armen hielt und errötete leicht. Sie war froh, dass er genau in diesem Moment absprang, so dass er es nicht sehen konnte.

Sie landeten weich auf dem Felsen und Aang ließ sie herunter. Irgendwie verspürte sie das Gefühl in seine Armen bleiben zu wollen. Dass er sie festhielt...

„Ähm, Katara?" Aang sah sie fragend an. Sie sah sich erneut um. Von hier aus hatte ich einen noch schöneren Blick auf den Ozean. Sie waren nun näher am Wasser. Sie konnte es fast berühren. Das machte sie noch glücklicher als sie ohnehin schon war. Die Anwesenheit von Wasser machte sie immer glücklich. Oder war es nicht das Wasser, sondern der Junge, der vor ihr stand? Sie sah tief in seine grauen Augen. „Ähm, Katara. Das hier ist für dich." Er hatte eine feine, weiße Blume in der Hand. Sie nahm sie entgegen und stellte fest, dass sie aus weißem Stein war, wie die Steine auf denen die standen. Aber sie war außergewöhnlich leicht für einen Stein. Auch sah sie nicht aus wie ein Stein. Sie war mit allen möglichen Einzelheiten versehen, als ob sie lebendig wäre.

„Oh, Aang, die ist wunderschön! Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Sag ich nicht. Erdbändigergeheimnis." Und er zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie verstand sofort. Es musste trotzdem viel Zeit beansprucht haben etwas so kleines und feines aus einem Stein zu bändigen. Sie setzte sich und er setzte sich neben sie.

„Warum hast du mich hier her gebracht? Hättest du mir die Blume nicht im Haus geben können? Toph wäre sicher auch stolz gewesen. Es ist ein ganzes Stück Arbeit!"

„Ich dachte nur, es wäre schön von hier den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten. Gefällt es dir nicht?" Er sah sie fragend und mit leicht gekränkten Gesichtsausdruck an.  
"Doch, natürlich! Ich wollte nur- Ich-„

„Ist schon gut." Er legte seine Hand verständnisvoll auf meine Schuler. „Ich habe dich außerdem hier her gebracht um dir noch etwas zu geben. Etwas sehr spezielles."

„Du musst mir Nichts Spezielles mehr geben, Aang. Das ist schon ein wunderbares Geschenk."

„Nein, Katara. Ich muss das tun. Es quält mich schon, seid ich dich zum ersten Mal getroffen habe. Als du mich aus dem Eisberg gerettet hast und ich zum ersten Mal in dein wunderschönen blauen Augen sah. Ich weiß, dass du es vielleicht nicht erwidern kannst und es tut mir auch leid, aber-„

„Aang. Was wird das hier? Was bedrückt dich? Oh ich wusste es. Du hättest es mir sagen sollen, Aang. Du kannst mir Alles sagen und das weißt du auch."

„Nein, das ist etwas anderes..."

„Aang bitte, ich bin sicher ich-„

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Aang hatte ihr das Wort abgeschnitten, indem er sie küsste. Er versuchte all seine Gefühle und vor allem seine tiefe Liebe für dieses Mädchen in diesen Kuss zu tun und erwartete zugleich einen Schubser und sein Aufkommen auf der Wasseroberfläche. Doch er kam nicht. Katara hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Warum fühlte sie sich wie im Himmel? Sie war gerade dabei ihren besten Freund zu küssen! Oder war er mehr als das? Sie konnte diese unzugeordneten Gefühle in ihr hochkommen spüren. Die Geborgenheit, wenn er bei ihr war, die Sorge um ihn, wenn er es nicht war. Die rätselhaften Träume in denen er vorkam und aus denen sie immer mit einem Lächeln auf den Wangen erwachte. Das Wohlgefühl, wenn er sie berührte und jetzt dieses Gefühl als ob sie schweben würde, als sie ihn küsste...

Sie hatten sich voneinander gelöst und Aang sah sie traurig an.

„Katara..." Er holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Katara, ich liebe dich. Ich weiß es ist nicht das selbe bei dir. Und das ist auch nicht schlimm... Ich will nur, dass du es weißt. Katara, ich-„ Sie legte ihm die Finger auf die Lippen, damit er nicht weiter sprach und lächelte. Sie hatte deutlich den Abgrundtiefen Schmerz aus seiner Stimme gehört, als er meinte, dass sie die Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Es hatte ihr selbst einen Stich ins Herz verpasst, ihn so schmerzerfüllt reden zu hören.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie ihn liebte? Dass sie diese Gefühle hatte, weil sie ihn liebte? Nicht diese Freundes oder Familienart von Liebe, sondern diese andere Art. Diese Art, die einen an nichts anderes Denken lässt. Wo man am liebsten den anderen nie wieder loslassen würde. Die in den Träumen wiederkehrt...

Und sie erinnerte sich an die Träume. Träume, in denen Aang den Feuerlord besiegt und dann die Szenen wechselten und sie in der Oase am nördlichen Wasserstamm stand. In einem weißblauen Kleid und ein Mann mit einem blauen Pfeil auf sie zukam...

Ja, das musste es sein. Es konnte nichts anderes sein. Es passte alles zusammen.

Plötzlich fragte sie sich, warum sie so dumm gewesen war. Hatte sie nicht erkannt, wie Aang empfand? Dass auch er immer wenn sie zusammen waren nicht den Blick von ihr wendete? Dass auch er errötete, wenn sie ihn umarmte oder sogar auf die Wange küsste? Und sie erinnerte sich auch an die vielen Komplimente, die er ihr gemacht hatte. And die Halskette aus Sokkas Angelschnur, mit der Blume in der Mitte.

„Aang.", unterbrach sie schließlich die Stille. Sie sah zu ihm auf und stellte erschrocken fest, dass Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen.

Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und strich die Tränen weg. Dann lehnte sie sich etwas näher zu ihm und meinte: „Ich liebe dich auch, Aang." Und sie schloss den Abstand, der noch zwischen ihren Lippen war und küsste ihn ebenfalls. Er schien zuerst überrascht, erwiderte den Kuss dann aber um so gefühlvoller.

Beide waren wie im Himmel und hinter ihnen ging die Sonne komplett unter und die Nacht erschien mit ihren vielen abermillionen von Sternen und vor allem dem Mond, der in dieser Nacht voll am Himmel stand.

Yue schaute auf die beiden Liebenden hinab und lächelte.

Dieses Paar würde ein Segen für die Welt sein, dachte sie. Und damit hatte sie durchaus Recht.

Aber das ist etwas anderes und soll ein andern mal erzählt werden...

* * *

_Ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefallen hat! Bitte hinterlasst mir eine Review, das wäre äußerst lieb! :3  
_

_Danke fürs Lesen._

_Katara12_


End file.
